Obi Wan's Ruminations
by VooDoo Lily
Summary: A companion fic to “Making Amends,” again set during Ep. III. A guilt stricken Obi Wan wonders why Padmé would want him with her when she delivers the twins and needs a push from Yoda and Bail to fulfill her request. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters and the first line of dialogue belong to George Lucas.

Notes: Other suggestions for the title of this fic would be appreciated because I didn't really know what to call it. The current title is based off the song from the ROTS soundtrack "Padmé's Ruminations." Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading, and I hope I got the phrasing of Yoda's dialogue right…

"She's carrying twins," the medical droid revealed.

Obi-Wan covered his mouth at this latest news, and then he approached the glass wall of the operating room Padmé was in. Through the clear pane of glass, he saw her lying calmly on the operating table, dressed in a long white medical gown. As he gazed at her, processing the fact that she was not only dying but also pregnant with two children who would have to be protected from Palpatine, he heard the medical droid continue speaking, as if from far away.

"She has requested that Obi-Wan Kenobi be sent in to accompany her during the delivery."

The mention of his name caught Obi-Wan's attention, making him turn to look back at the droid.

"Me?" He shot a quick glance at Bail, who only shrugged his shoulders at him. "Surely there must be some mistake," Obi-Wan told the droid. "She could not have asked for me."

"Why could she not, hmm?" a raspy voice demanded. Yoda slowly approached the other Jedi, using his gimer stick to help him along as he waited for Obi-Wan's answer.

Kenobi hesitated to reply and only returned to looking at Padmé through the glass wall. How could he explain the reasons behind his disbelief? How could he tell Yoda that he didn't think Padmé should have asked for him at all? He had failed Anakin as a teacher, and then he had killed him, knowing that Skywalker had been the father of Padmé's child—children, he reminded himself. He had failed Anakin and now he had failed Padmé. Why on earth would she want him at her side _now_? Why had she not asked for Senator Organa to accompany her, or even Master Yoda? Lost in his thoughts, a hand on his shoulder woke Obi-Wan from his reverie and he looked up to see Bail by his side.

"What's on your mind, General Kenobi?" the kind Senator prompted.

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply. "I failed her," he admitted. "Anakin was the father of her children and I ended up destroying him. If I had been a better teacher, if I had been able to prevent him from joining the Sith and he was here with us now… Padmé would never ask me to be with her then. After all I have done…why does she want me with her when her children are born?"

"What Skywalker did, chose to do himself he did," Yoda reminded Kenobi. "Prevent him from making those decisions you could not. Your given duty it was to fight him. Sent you to fight Skywalker I did. Forgotten that have you, Obi-Wan, hmm?"

"And if Padmé did blame you for what happened to Anakin, then I agree that she would not have asked for you, but the fact is that she _did_ ask for you," Bail joined in. "Think about it, General Kenobi. You and Padmé are old friends, and you know her well. Surely her request for your presence must mean that she wants to share the moment her children are born into this galaxy with you because she still cares about you."

The fair-haired man shook his head, feeling lost. "Perhaps you are right," he said slowly. "But I still think I do not deserve this honor she is giving me."

Organa smiled. "Words like that are exactly why you _do_ deserve this honor she is giving you. Now go inside," he urged. "She's waiting for you."

"Right Senator Organa is," Yoda agreed. "Keep Senator Amidala waiting, will you, Obi-Wan?"

With a glance at his two companions, Obi-Wan finally let a small smile appear on his face. "No, Master Yoda, I won't," he said. "If you'll excuse me…" and with a nod to the medical droid to lead the way, he walked into the operating theater and went up to the table where Padmé was lying, waiting for her surgery.

She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm glad you want me here," he said with a soft chuckle.

"I wanted you with me…so I could make up for—"

He silenced her with a gentle smile. "You don't need to make up for anything, Padmé."

She must have seen the guilt in his eyes because she said meaningfully, "Neither do you."

He nodded at her response, thinking of the conversation he had just had with Yoda and Bail. "So I've been told."

She said nothing for a minute, and then she asked "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Padmé?"

"You won't leave me during the delivery, will you?"

The fear in her voice pained him and he took her hand in his to give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be by your side the entire time."

She visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

That was all the communication they had until the surgery began, during which Obi-Wan helped Padmé through her painful labor by giving her verbal encouragement. He kept his promise to her and remained by her side through the twins' delivery until the very end when Padmé drew her last breath. When it was all over and he was left holding Luke in his arms, Obi-Wan looked from the newborn baby to Padmé's still face and silently thanked her for giving him the privilege of having witnessed the birth of her children…and the privilege of having known her as a friend.


End file.
